The Demigods Meet the Turtles
by Annabeth April
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are on patrol one night, when they spot a group of kids... 4 characters from Heroes of Olympus! When April realizes Rachel is her long lost cousin, the adventure begins! Some Apriltello, Leorai, and Percabeth, plus what is going on between Raph and Rachel! Read to find out!
1. Redheads

So here I was sitting thinking about my newfound passion with the TMNT 2012 series and my old love of Percy Jackson, and suddenly it hits me... Crossover! I got on here and started typing as fast as my tiny hands could. This is my first story on here so cut me some slack ok? Please be sure to comment below! Booyakasha! Keep Calm and Love Percy Jackson!

Unfortunately, I do not own the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Here goes nothing… :)

* * *

**(April O'Neil's P.O.V.)**

April stooped to pick up the broken piece of Kraang tech she'd found on the roof. Leonardo glanced warily over her shoulder at the robotic finger she had found. The Kraang were defeated, but everyone still had some form of PTSD after the invasion. Even Casey, who was usually fine with danger, seemed uneasy.

"My tracker doesn't sense anything in the area," Donatello reported as he emerged from his hiding place behind the heater vent, "Although it is picking up something that… isn't normal. Maybe it's just a malfunction." He banged his contraption with his hand and turned a few knobs on the side a few times, then observed the screen again.

"Nope. Not a malfunction. A group is headed toward us. They're not Kraang, but they aren't fully human either. The scanner's picking up odd amounts of energy from a few blocks away."

"Dudes, what if there are more mutants?!" Michelangelo exclaimed jumping out from his hiding spot, "Maybe they're on our side!"

"We can't take any chances," Leo decided, "Raph, Casey, you go check the rooftops for any suspicion. Mikey, come with me. We'll survey the sewers. Someone needs to keep you out of sight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey complained.

"It means you are way too loud lately to be in plain sight where potential enemies could hear you and blast all of us to pieces."

"Fair enough," Mikey consented.

"That leaves you and Donnie, April," Leo said, turning to the teenage girl, "Try to keep track of… whatever these things are, and if anything goes wrong, call us."

Donnie smiled shyly and nodded. He crouched and began putting equations into his small machine that only he would be able to understand. After a few moments, he stood, "I just set a tracker on all your T-Phones. If any of you are coming near that group, your cell will vibrate. Got it?"

April still couldn't get over Donnie's intelligence sometimes, even after knowing him for what seemed like forever.

Raphael sighed impatiently, "Yeah, okay, while you guys are playing with your GPS System, I'll be kicking butt," he turned to Casey, "Let's move, Jones."

"Lead the way, Raphie Boy," Casey replied.

"I told you, don't call me Raphie Boy or I'll bash your brains in," Raph spewed.

"Whatever dude. Let's just get going." They ran off into the night.

"Leo, please, can we get going? I kinda sorta gotta use the little turtle's room." Mikey said, doing a little dance in place. Leo groaned, and herded his youngest brother out of sight.

April turned to Donnie, who was beginning to blush as he noticed her gazing at him intently. "What?" he asked, looking up momentarily from his gadget.

"Nothing. I just think it's amazing you can think of a solution to anything," she replied.

This set Donatello to blushing madly as he chuckled nervously and turned back to the scanner, "Oh, come on April. I'm not all that," he said.

"Give yourself some credit, D," April replied, " You're astounding when it comes to intelligence."

Donnie looked up again, and looked as if he wanted to ask her something. Things hadn't really been as easy between them since she had kissed him back at the old farmhouse. He took a step forward, almost tentatively. "Uh…er… April, I was… well, I wondering what-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when fire hydrants on the street level burst simultaneously, shooting fountains of water into the air. Both Donnie and April were caught off guard, thinking some Kraang had set off the explosion. They didn't notice 4 dark figures emerge from the darkness.

"Drop your weapons!" a voice exclaimed. Donnie was quicker to react than April, whipping around and launching 3 throwing stars toward the sound of the voice. There was a sound like metal bouncing off metal, and the 4 figures sprang out, 1 carrying nothing but what looked screws and springs, 2 held—were those katanas?—and one was completely empty-handed. One stepped forward. "I said, drop your weapons."

April reached for her tessen, instantly observing the situation. The figure was obviously male, though his face was still shadowed. His voice didn't sound inhuman, which confirmed that he wasn't a mutant, but that still didn't explain the energy surge flowing from them. April didn't need Donnie's scanner to realize that. Her psychic powers zoned in on the insane amount of power their bodies were radiating, all except one, whose energy level was dimmed considerably. Its brightness, in fact, was the equivalent of a normal human.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to buy some time for the 2 of them, "Why are you here?"

The silhouette next to the commanding figure advanced slowly, "Let's be rational here. There are 4 of us, and only 2 of you. You're outnumbered." The voice was feminine, laced with the same sort of smart confidence Donnie spoke with. As the girl spoke, April noticed Donatello press a button discreetly on his T-Phone… alerting the others, she realized.

" Not for long," D muttered under his breath, before retrieving his bo staff and confronting the group, "I bet you all think you're pretty slick, managing to sneak up on us."

All 4 stepped forward, the light from streetlamps below illuminating their features. April caught her breath. They were… normal. 4 human teenagers, 2 girls and 2 guys. Although April couldn't see one of the girls, she could just make out the others' faces. The tallest, obviously the leader, had dark wind-blown hair, partially covering his sea-green eyes. At his side was a wicked blade, glinting bronze in the low light. The young lady next to him was a blonde with fierce gray eyes. April didn't know why, but she sensed this girl was just as smart as Donnie. As for the 3rd, April wasn't really intimidated. The scrawny boy had a mop of curly chestnut hair, but the mischievious look in his eyes reminded her of Mikey, right before he chucked a water balloon at your face.

Again, the light-haired girl spoke, " And I bet you think you're pretty slick, thinking that just because we can't see you means we can't find you."

With a start, April realized Donnie and she were both still concealed in the night. She glanced at Donnie, silently questioning what to do. He nodded, and together they emerged from the shadows, weapons ready. The blonde was in the middle of saying, "we just want to talk" when her mouth dropped open.

"Holy Hades!" she exclaimed, " What are you? "

April hoped Donnie would remain silent, but the turtle spoke. "I'm the guy who's about to whip your butts!" Probably not the best comeback ever, but it got everyone's attention. D made no moves toward the teens though, telling April that the trap was already set. She thought everything was going to work out. Until the skinny guy stepped forward.

"Well, my freakish friend," he exclaimed, pretty bold for talking to someone who had just threatened him, "That is what you may think, but that alert from your little machine there wasn't as concealed as you thought." The guy turned to the leader. "Percy, this joker sent messages to 4 others, and my superior awesomeness tells me they're here with us."

Donatello was shocked, as was April. Casey, Raph, Leo, and Mikey chose that time to attack. The boys all leaped toward the teens, yelling "Booyahkoosha!" The curly-haired dude just flung 4 small metal cubes at them, but as they were hurled through the air, they morphed into nets, catching each surprised target in their tangles and sending them toppling to the ground.

Donnie, as expected, was infuriated. He charged, and April followed, equally angry with the group. D flipped over the blonde's head as she swung her sword, and was about to strike when the water from the fire hydrants raced toward both the turtle and April and instantly engulfed them. She caught her breath as the oxygen around her was cut off, and distantly heard the yells of the other turtles and Casey. At that moment, the other girl decided to enter the light. Through the water, April could see a mane of strawberry hair around the fuzzy outline of the girl's face staring directly at her.

She couldn't see clearly, partially because of the swirling water around her and partially because she was turning blue from lack of oxygen. As her vision began to fade, she heard muffled words, "Oh… ods… ercy… et… hem…o!" As she began to lose consciousness, the watery prison splashed apart, leaving Donnie sputtering and April on the ground. Her vision went black just the red-headed girl knelt beside her, shouting "April!"

* * *

(Hope you like it. Please comment!) Sorry if this totally sucked. This was, after all, my first attempt at fanfiction. Anywho, sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out for a while. School being stupid and all that great stuff...


	2. It's Been So Long

Hey guys! Thx to vogelflip123 for being my first follower on this story! I owe ya one! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

* * *

(Donatello's P.O.V.)

Donnie raced to April's side, pushing the other redhead out of the way. He didn't even think about what he was doing, checking her vital signs. He almost freaked out when her heartbeat began to lessen, but calmed down when her pulse quickened and her eyes fluttered open.

She coughed, then looked up at Donnie. "What... what happened?" she asked, sitting up and looking at Donnie and her sopping wet clothes.

Her question reminded the intelligent mutant of who had just attempted to drown April and him. He turned, eyes burning with hatred. Donnie's eyes focused on the leader. He seemed to be twirling water droplets between his fingers, as easily as if they were tiny marbles.

Impossible, Donnie thought, water can't be moved that easily with such precision. He shook off the strange phenomenon, sprinting toward the strange teen. Donnie struck his bo staff at him, which was easily deflected with the others' bronze sword. D's opponent's rather smug look turned ot shock though, as D extended the blade on his weapon and swung. His efforts were rewarded as the turtle saw a thin slash appear on the boy's forearm. Obviously, this dud was almost as easily upset as Raph, since he advance quickly with his sword, shouting a battle cry as he charged Donatello.

Donnie parried the other teen's blow, and was about to strike againwhen the strange redhead jumped betwen the two. Donnie managed to stop his staff just inches from her head, while the other fighter's blade came short of chopping off her leg.

"Rachel! Oh my gods!" the other girl, a blonde, rushed to her friend as Donnie and his opponent slowly lowered their weapons, "Are you insane?!"

"I'm alright, really. But these two wouldn't quit their little argument, and besides, I knew I wouldn't get hurt," 'Rachel replied.

"Little argument?" Donnie fumed, "That lunatic almost suffocated her!" He gestured to April, who had just risen to her feet. But instead of attacking her attackers, she just stared in awe at the other redhead. "R-Rachel?" she managed to stutter.

'Rachel' looked like she'd seen a ghost. The girls gazed at one another, then raced into eachother's arms.

"Where have you been?!" April gushed, grasping Rachel's arms and pulling her away so she could see the other's face, "It's been so long!"

'Rachel' looked like she was on the verge of tears. "IT's complicated," she muttered. Then bith girls remembered why April was completely soaked. They both turned to the dark-haired leader of the other group.

"What were you thinking?!" Rachel exploded at him, "You could've killed them! Percy, you can't just go around drowning every potentially hostile thing you see!"

Donnie, for once, was dumbstruck. He couldn't understand why this stranger could be sticking up for them, and, more importantly, how she knew April. 'Percy' looked equally confused. "W-What?"he managed to say.

"How do you know these people?! They're crazy!" April exclaimed, pulling Rachel back around to face her once again.

"You're one to talk," Rachel retorted, "You've been hanging out with…with… er, what exactly are you guys?" she paused, glancing at the mess of nets and vigilantes before settling her gaze on Donnie.

"Oh," Donnie snapped out of his shocked trance, "Well, you see, we're mutants. Some stuff called mutagen turned us into half-human turtles when we were young and—"

"D!" Raph shouted, stopping Donnie's rambling, while struggling against his binds, "Really? You're giving the enemies the low-down on all of us, while we're still trapped!"

The blonde girl, noticing the turtles' and Casey's predicament, turned to the kid with the mop of curly brown hair. "Get them out of there!" she oredered.

"Uh, but Annabeth, we don't know what—"the teen started to say.

"Leo, just let 'em go," 'Percy' said, coming up behind Annabeth. Donnie could tell by the way 'Percy's' hand rested casually on 'Annabeth's' shoulder that the green-eyed kidwas obviously in love with the blonde.

Leonardo, Donnie's bro, looked confused. "How am I supposed to 'let us go'? And how do you know my name?!" he confronted Percy.

Mikey figured out the mistake faster than the others. "Dudes, I think you guys have the same name!" he pointed excitedly between the turtle and the scrawnier kid.

Human (or at least human _looking_) Leo rolled his eyes. "Great. Now we're gonna keep getting confused with eachother. 'Hey Leo!' 'Yeah, bro!' 'No, the other Leo!'" He mimicked a small conversation.

"No sweat, dude," Mikey spoke again, "I'm awesome at coming up with cool names!" He started rattling off strange nicknames, most of them having to do with 'scrawny' or 'wimpy'.

Rachel elbowed Human Leo. "Uh, hello? Trapped turtles in your magic fishing nets? Remember?"

Human Leo huffed. "They aren't fishing nets. They're automatically expanding trap meshes, enhanced with Celestial bronze, with a hint of magic." He reached into what Donnie figured was a tool belt, pulled out a small remote, and flipped a switch. The entanglements retracted back into small cubes. The teen then picked them up, stuffed them back in his tool belt, along with the remote, and began talking with Mikey about his new nickname.

Something about what Rachel had said caught Donnie's attention. "Wait a minute. What do you mean, 'magic'? There's no such thing. Unless you count illusion, of course."

Annabeth spoke up. "As much as I appreciate your logical thinking, yes, magic is actually real. But there isn't time to explain. We have to go."

"What?" April exclaimed, turning to Rachel, "You can't go I just saw you for the first time in five years, and now you're gonna disappear again?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at eachother, communicating silently, furthering Donnie's theory about their romantic relations. Finally, Percy turned to April, Casey, and the turtles. "I don't know who or what you guys are, or how Rachel knows you," he stated, "but it looks like we all need answers. Meet us at the Brooklyn Bridge, heading out of the city, tomorrow night."

Rachel embraced April, "I'll see you again, Ape. Promise."

April qwerked an eyebrow. "You know I hate that nickname," she said playfully.

The three other teens looked anxious to leave. "See ya, Mikey," Human Leo said to the orange-banded turtle, "I still think Leo the Almighty and Awesome is pretty good, but we'll talk later."

The other group ran off, disappearing among the rooftops. With a smile that instantly made Donnie think of April, Rachel jumped to the edge of the roof.

"See ya around, cuz!" she hollered as she leapt into the darkness.


	3. Tripped Up

Hello again. SO, I feel like this chapter is really awkward, so please let me know what I did wrong and comment below. Thanks to my 2 followers... Love ya both! ALso, shout out to Matt for finding my errors in the 2 previous chapters. I very much appreciate your feedback, and to any others wanting to help a gurl out, R&amp;R! So, without further adue, on with the story!

* * *

(Raphael's P.O.V.)

Raphael wasn't just confused, he was irritated, a combination that both he and his brothers knew could be detrimental.

"What the shell was that?!" he asked, turning to April, "You knew that chick?"

"Raph!" Donnie stopped the red-clad turtle, "Can't you see April's a little shocked? I know we all want answers, but right now we have to focus on the task we came up here to do."

"Donnie's right," Leonardo stepped in, "We still have those Kraang creeps to search for. We don't know if all of them got teleported back to Dimension X, and I don't think we should take any chances."

"I get it, Leo," Casey walked over, "But I'm not sure if April's up for it," he put an arm around April, "What d'ya think, Red?"

"I'm fine, Casey," April looked at Raph, "And that _chick_ was my cousin. We used to be like sisters, until 4 years ago when my dad's sister, Rachel's mom, sent her off to boarding school. After that, it was like she and her parents had just disappeared from our lives. We never heard from them," tears began to well up in her eyes.

Raph instantly regretted asking the question, and kicked the brick wall next to him, ignoring the pain that flared in his foot.

"Can we just get a move on?" he asked, jogging to the edge of the roof and trying not to flinch.

"As much as I'd love to search for Kraang, I think I'm gonna sit this one out, guys," April said, beginning to walk away from where the others stood.

"Aw, c'mon April," Mikey started, but quit his nagging when he saw April's expression.

"You sure you're alright going alone? One of us can go with you if you want," Leo suggested, making Donnie's face light up with hope.

_Dude, could you be any more obvious?_ Raph thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning back to the street below.

"No, I think I'm okay," April replied, earning a muffled sigh of disappointment from Donnie, which he attempted to cover up with a loud coughing fit.

"Alrighty then, dudes," Mikey exclaimed, "Let's get this show on the road! See ya, April!" The playful turtle whooped, pulling his skateboard off his shell and triple-flipping off the roof. April waved half-heartedly and ran off.

The remaining vigilantes leapt to the ground and took off, running through the back alleys of the city and trying to keep out of sight of humans. Since the Turtles had returned New York City's population to earth, things had been a little hectic. So many curious people were searching the city for clues to what had happened to them that the vigilantes had more trouble lately keeping out of sight.

Raph and Leo, as usual, subconsciously competed to lead the sprint (well, maybe subconsciously for Leo, but Raph was fully aware of their little race). Still, as they continued the Kraang hunt, the red-clad turtle couldn't help but think of April's cousin.

He kept thinking about the way she ran to April's side, her crazy ginger hair flying every which way, emerald green eyes alert… Raph almost tripped over a stray cat, he was so deep in thought. He frowned and mentally slapped himself. _Snap out of it,_ he kept saying to himself, _For all we know, she could be the enemy._ If he didn't stop thinking about that chick, he'd start sounding like Donnie.

_That's not gonna happen though,_ Raph reassured himself, _Donnie thinks April's hot and daydreams about her. Not me, though. Sure, she might be remotely hot, and fiery, and a shell of a… What am I thinking?!_ This time he did trip, almost face-planting into the pavement, but he was able to catch himself just before he 'pulled a Mikey'. His faultiness resulted in Lame-O-Nardo's advance though, as Raph's brother raced past him with his usaual smug look on his face.

Glad to have something to keep his mind from wandering, Raph smirked, and quickly caught up with his brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, from Leo's P.O.V., and stay frosty, mah friends!


End file.
